This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Cloud computing is becoming the de facto standard for providing both consumer and enterprise services over the Internet. Amazon, Google, Apple, AT&T etc. are some of the big names in the industry who are heavily invested in the cloud computing technology.
Although the wireless industry has not ventured into the space of cloud computing yet, there is a significant drive and opportunity for them to introduce this promising technology to the RAN. The current cloud solution architecture, however, is very centralized and the hardware/software components to support the cloud functions are typically located in the data centers. Since RF (Radio Frequency) resources are scarcer in nature than that of wired resources, one of the key challenges for the wireless industry will be to introduce the concept of distributed cloud in order make cloud computing in the RAN a viable technology.
There is no cloud based RAN that exists today in the industry. The following reasons try to explain the probable cause for this phenomenon:                There is a distinct separation between RAN components and CN (Core Network) components. Cloud computing will require a limited merger of these two components.        The concept of cloud computing is relatively new and has yet to be introduced into the RAN.        The jury is still out on the question if introducing non-radio functionality into the RAN will impact the current processing/storage capacity and thereby degrade the existing services.        